


Eye colors

by Sweetferret



Series: Kagehina ficlets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Summary: Shouyou never stopped to think how pretty Kageyama's eyes are, until now.





	Eye colors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on [Myrseyy's art](https://myrseyy.tumblr.com/post/164799793765/this-is-a-kagehina-invasion-isnt-it-please) a year ago. I love their art ;;

Spending Sunday evenings with Kageyama is fun. 

They sometimes go to that good bakery Shouyou knows well, or race to the pet shop (Kageyama always denies that he actually likes going there), and of course most of the time they play volleyball in the park, followed by laying in the grass after their bodies beg them for a rest.

Thanks to all those evenings not only Shouyou’s skills, but also their relationship as a whole is… kind of better. 

As they walk side by side from the park to Hinata’s bus stop, Kageyama takes Shouyou’s hand and holds it, intertwining their fingers. 

Okay, it’s a  _ lot _ better now. Shouyou isn’t completely sure if what they have is ‘official’ since neither of them have really talked about it, but just a hand holding his or a reassuring smile is enough for Shouyou. 

They’re only 16, so what else matters?

Shouyou glances to his side, eyeing the always cool and serious Kageyama. There’s something different though… It takes a few seconds to notice, but Kageyama’s lips are a bit lifted. 

He’s actually smiling! Aww man, he wishes he could take a photo of him. 

It’s not only that tiny smile that makes him look… Happy? Excited? Embarrassed? Shouyou can’t tell. The thing is that the shine in his eyes is revealing something else. 

Thinking back, Shouyou hadn’t had many opportunities to look at them, or rather, appreciate them. 

Kageyama is usually frowning, not that he really wants to at times, but the times he could look at them Shouyou was way too scared or distracted to pay real attention. And now watching him like this, Shouyou has to admit that his eye color is pretty. A dark blue that matches his black hair somehow. Compared to Shouyou’s own boring brown, Kageyama’s are really nice to look at. 

“What are you looking at?” Those same eyes are staring at him now, shine slightly gone. 

“Oh, um… you?” He blurts out without thinking too much. 

Kageyama averts his gaze, cheeks turning a pale pink. “Don’t say dumb things,” he mumbles.

Shouyou tilts his head. “It’s not dumb though?”

Before Kageyama can say something else, because Shouyou knows he will, he lets go of his  hand and takes his face between his palms . Kageyama looks immediately at Hinata, eyes round and face hot. 

“It’s not dumb because I like watching you.” Shouyou makes sure to keep his focus on his eyes. “Either on the court or when we’re outside, like today.” 

Kageyama’s entire face changes color, from his cheeks to his forehead and ears, completely red like a tomato. 

“But just now…” Shouyou squeezes Kageyama’s cheeks a little, “I realized how pretty your eyes are. Like really pretty! They match your face very well.” 

Shouyou doesn’t break eye contact despite feeling his face burning, matching the heat of Kageyama’s under his hands 

After a few seconds Shouyou releases him, stepping back now that the embarrassment caught up with him. 

Laughing nervously, he scratches his cheek, at a loss for words. To his surprise, Kageyama closes the space between them and holds his face as Shouyou did. 

It’s his turn to widen his eyes. He expected Kageyama would call him a dumbass and continue their way to the bus stop, not… whatever will happen now.

“Y-Yours are pretty too… dumbass.” His eyes can’t stay still, but the way his thumb is caressing Shouyou’s cheek is more distracting. 

Kageyama leans down, and Shouyou thinks that Kageyama’s eye color will be his favorite color from now on, even if he can’t see them when they’re this close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting works published on my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/)!  
> You can also talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
